<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cramp My Style by MaurLin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25672201">Cramp My Style</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaurLin/pseuds/MaurLin'>MaurLin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff and Crack, Hawkmoth is Overdramatic, May continue later, Mayura Is So Done, Periods, Short, what the heck; we'll continue now</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:40:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25672201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaurLin/pseuds/MaurLin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ladybug's trying to be supportive of her partner, but...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>105</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Characters belong to ZAG and Thomas Astruc.</p><p>Short drabble written months ago; I may continue it if people like it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chat Noir moaned, doubled over with pain.</p><p> </p><p>“Poor kitty,” Ladybug commiserated, rubbing circles in his lower back. “Believe me, I know what you’re going through.”</p><p> </p><p>He tried to give her the evil eye, but the effect was more of pathetic misery. “Of course you do. Isn’t that the point?”</p><p> </p><p>The akuma had been a girl who was angry with her boyfriend for belittling her period. She was determined to make ALL men suffer as she did. Chat had been hit early on, and did not seem to be coping well.</p><p> </p><p>“You do this every <em>month?</em>” he whined through his teeth.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, it’s not <em>always</em> that bad- sometimes it hurts more than others. Really, it’s the bleeding that’s the annoying part.”</p><p> </p><p>Chat turned whiter under his mask. “Forgot about that.” His breath hitched as a new surge of pain hit. “I think I’m gonna be sick.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re really not. Well, probably not,” Ladybug was trying to be supportive, and failing. “Do you think ibuprofen would help? Or maybe some chocolate?”</p><p> </p><p>He moaned through his teeth. “No food. And this is magical; pretty sure the drugs won’t work.”</p><p> </p><p>“You know, you can sit this one out.”</p><p> </p><p>“I really can’t.” Chat Noir took a shuddering breath. “Hawkmoth was out and saw us both earlier. He sees you out there alone now, he’ll come looking for me- and I’m in no shape to defend against him. Then it’ll be him and the akuma against you…”</p><p> </p><p>“And I thought <em>I </em>was the one who came up with worst-case scenarios,” Ladybug replied. “Too bad we can’t lure him in the path of battle- I’d love for the akuma to hit <em>him.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Chat huffed slightly, a small smile on his face for the first time since he got hit. “I like this plan. Let’s do it.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mayura has only THIS MUCH patience left...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Characters belong to ZAG and Thomas Astruc.</p><p>More random quick-thoughts.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mayura carried her partner/employer none too gently across the roofs. His moans made a counterpoint to her heavy breathing.</p><p> </p><p>“’We should be ready to snag the Miraculous,’ he said,” she muttered under her breath. “’We will finally succeed,’ he said.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not deaf,” wheezed her bundle of villain.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m aware of that,” she replied tartly. “But you had to realize that following Ladybug and Chat Noir, no matter how tempting it looked, was a mistake.”</p><p> </p><p>“He was incapacitated! He shouldn’t have been able to fight back!” A sudden bump in the roof almost made Mayura drop Hawkmoth, but she recovered too late to actually do it.</p><p> </p><p><em>Would’ve served him right, </em>she thought, then dismissed the notion as unworthy of her.</p><p> </p><p>A sudden blur of red passed through her vision- was Ladybug near? It looked the wrong shade… Mayura slowed to a halt on the roof.</p><p> </p><p>That turned out to be an error in judgment, as the second tomato hit her shoulder with a <em>splat</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“You think we’re gonna let you wreck our city over and over?” came a shout from the next roof over. Turning, Mayura saw three teenagers in a rooftop garden; all three had their faces hidden by hoodies and sunglasses. One was pulling back on what looked like a slingshot while a second loaded it with another tomato.</p><p> </p><p>“Hurry, Mayura. I must,” Hawkmoth gasped in pain. “I must- join Emilie. Bury us together…”</p><p> </p><p><em>I do not get paid enough for this. </em>Mayura broke into a leaping sprint, dodging more tomato missiles by zigzagging over the roofs. “Don’t be so melodramatic. Recall your akuma; Ladybug will cast her Cure to help Chat Noir, and you will be fine.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t,” Hawkmoth choked out. “Can’t… concentrate-“</p><p> </p><p>The peacock wielder huffed as she leaped in through the open round window of the mansion, subsequently dropping her burden unceremoniously on the floor. “Then you’d best hope she can defeat the akuma quickly.”</p><p> </p><p>As she stalked to the elevator, detransforming on the way, she heard nothing but groans behind her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Checking her tablet thirty minutes later, Nathalie blew out a sigh. Was it her, or was Ladybug taking her sweet time with this akuma?</p><p> </p><p>Thinking about Gabriel, she shrugged. Maybe Ladybug was- and maybe that was a good thing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I wrote this really quick to get it out of my head. Now I can laugh and move on (I hope). Please enjoy.</p><p>Tomatoes are better missiles than eggs. At least, that's what I think after the egg bath my car got.</p><p>Comments are writer food. Please bring some to the potluck!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My brothers used to ask me what a period was like; I tried to describe it in terms they could understand, but I was never sure how well I got across. So this was a random thought that came in a crazy moment several months ago.</p><p>My new multi-chapter WIP is still IP. Hopefully I can get it into beta before the end of the month.</p><p>Let me know what you think! If I go on with this, we'll see what happens to Hawkmoth..:)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>